


I've Heard That You're Cute

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had just been a dumb contest. Some sort of lottery for a charity. Benny couldn’t remember which one. Just that the winner got a dinner date with Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard That You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt from dennyismydestiel on tumblr: contest to win a date with singer dean winchester. benny totally wins.

Benny fidgeted with his collar, cursing under his breath. The contest had been stupid. He wouldn’t even have entered if it hadn’t been for Desmond and a few too many beers.

His hands were sweating, and he cursed again. If it wouldn’t be so damn rude he’d cancel.

He tugged at his collar, pulled his fingers through his hair, checked his reflection. He winced.

It had just been a dumb contest. Some sort of lottery for a charity. Benny couldn’t remember which one. Just that the winner got a dinner date with Dean Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was a singer; one of Benny’s favorites. He’d stumbled across the man’s music three years ago and he’d been nursing a celebrity crush ever since, regardless of how often he told himself to get over it. Six months ago, something - God only knew what - had happened and Dean’s fame had skyrocketed from virtually unknown to the top of the charts.

And somehow Benny, of all people, had won a contest - while _drunk_ \- and was now going to get to have dinner with the man. Assuming, of course, he could contain his nervousness well enough to not throw up as soon as he walked into the restaurant.

He took a deep breath that came in way too shakily and forced himself to walk out of his room. He wasn’t going to magically start looking better by staring at his reflection.

The entire dinner - it wasn’t a date, Benny kept telling himself, not really - had been set up by Dean Winchester’s manager, Castiel Novak, so they were meeting in a restaurant so nice Benny half expected them to stop him at the door.

They didn’t, but Benny felt incredibly out of place all the same. This wasn’t the sort of place he’d ever visit himself. He doubted he had enough money to be allowed to _work_ in the building, let alone eat there.

Dean Winchester was already there, and Benny’s stomach did a couple of backflips when he saw, up close and personal, just how fantastic the man looked in a suit. He smiled at Benny, and motioned for him to take a seat. Benny did so, half collapsing into it as his legs gave out on him. He couldn’t believe how attractive the man was. Weren’t people supposed to look better on camera than they did in person? Because someone had apparently failed to inform Dean.

Dean reached over to shake his hand. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you. It’s Benjamin, right?”

Benny nodded, and willed himself not to croak when he talked. “Benny’s fine.”

“All right, Benny. Wine?” He picked up the wine menu from the table.

“That’s fine with me.”

“Any preferences?”

Benny shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t… Honestly, I don’t drink wine much. I’m not sure I know the difference between red and white, even.”

Benny had expected Dean to be exasperated, but the man actually looked… relieved?

“Neither do I. Really, Benny-” Dean leaned across the table, “can I admit something to you?”

Doing his best to ignore the blood rushing in his ears, Benny nodded.

“I don’t like restaurants like this very much. Cas, my manager, figured it’d be better publicity. And, you know, depending on who won the contest, it could have gone badly if this dinner had happened at some cheap greasy diner.”

Benny chuckled. “I’d take greasy diner food over -” He looked down at his menu. “You know what, I’m not even going to try to pronounce any of this. I’d just humiliate myself.”

“I usually just point to what I want. Or my manager orders for me. Cas loves this sort of stuff. Practically everything I do is because he or his girlfriend thinks it’s a good idea.”

“That’s his job, isn’t it?”

Dean laughed, and Benny’s throat tightened. Was _everything_ about this guy mind-boggling attractive? “Yeah, it is. And thank God for that. I don’t think my music would have even made it out of my bedroom if it wasn’t for the guy.”

They were quiet for a minute, both of them looking over the menu as though they had any idea what they wanted off it.

Benny looked up, and mustered up his courage. “So, about that greasy diner…”

Dean met his eyes and smiled a little. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“If the person who won the contest _preferred_ greasy diner food, it wouldn’t really be bad publicity to take them to one, would it?”

Dean grinned. “Actually, I think it would be worse publicity to _not_ take them.” He stood up and offered Benny a hand, still smiling from ear to ear. “Want to get out of here?”

 


End file.
